Entre Parenthèses
by Loufok
Summary: Petit moment de tendresse entre Sam et Castiel. Se situe pendant la saison 9. [complète]


_Dans ma présentation, j'ai évoqué l'envie de faire une fiction avec un ship, par pur esprit de challenge vu que je suis pas tout une shippeuse. À la base, j'avais pensé à un Destiel mais je trouve qu'il y en a assez sur le site. Il se trouve qu'en parallèle, avec Nafrayu, on s'est lancé un challenge - écrire un OS Sastiel sur le thème "autour d'un café" avec "pigeon". Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais envie de faire plus qu'un OS. Du coup, ça sera un petit recueil de textes, plus ou moins liés entre eux, et ça sera ça mon petit défi personnel d'écriture sur un ship. ^^ Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai, vu que ça dépendra de mes idées._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

_Merci à Nafrayu pour son challenge. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette auteure, n'hésitez pas à la lire. Elle a un humour géniale. :p Et elle a également déjà posté son défi Sastiel.  
_

_Se situe pendant la saison 9._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._

* * *

\- Deux cafés non sucrés. Et un croissant.

Pendant que le commerçant ambulant s'activait derrière sa machine, Sam jeta un coup d'oeil vers la place bondée. Dans la foule qui se pressait et défilait, il distinguait le trench-coat de Castiel. L'ange n'avait pas bougé de son banc depuis que Sam l'y avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt pour commander le petit déjeuner.

\- Ça fera 5 dollars.

Le chasseur paya et emporta ses consommations. Il rejoignit tranquillement son compagnon de voyage et s'assit à sa droite.

\- Voilà pour toi, dit-il en tendant son gobelet à Castiel.

\- Merci Sam.

Un silence s'installa pendant que les deux hommes dégustaient leur café. Puis, posant sa boisson par terre, Sam entama sa viennoiserie.

\- Tu veux gouter ? proposa-t-il à l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un croissant, répondit simplement Sam en arrachant une part pour Castiel.

L'ange prit le morceau sans broncher et le fixa pendant un petit moment, comme s'il allait lui expliquer les mille vérités de l'univers.

\- Promis, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

\- Je le sais bien Sam. Tu es mon ami, tu ne chercherais pas à me blesser.

La réponse fit sourire le jeune homme ; Castiel avait toujours de grandes difficultés avec le second degré.

Soudain, un pigeon se posa avec empressement près d'eux.

\- En voilà un qui n'est pas farouche, s'amusa Sam en désignant le volatile du menton.

\- Il est sans doute très intéressé par ce qui traine par terre.

D'un geste du doigt, Castiel indiqua les miettes qui jonchaient le bitum.

Attentif, l'oiseau tendait le cou vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Pour l'encourager, Sam lui lança un petit bout de croissant mais le projectile surprit l'animal qui fit un bon en arrière.

Castiel observait la scène, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Sam devant l'air soucieux de son ami. Il finira pas s'approcher. L'appel du ventre.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, trois autres pigeons les rejoignirent.

L'un des nouveaux arrivants, plus hardi, s'approcha sans crainte du morceau lancé par le jeune chasseur et le picora sans ménagement.

Ayant désormais la certitude que c'était sans risque, les autres oiseaux ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent à leur tour.

Sam lança un autre bout.

\- Vas-y Cas', l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.

Sans être sûr de vraiment comprendre, l'ange s'exécuta malgré tout.

Un nouveau pigeon arriva.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Très vite, ils passèrent d'une petite dizaine à une bonne trentaines de volatiles. À leur pieds, ça se transforma en une véritable bataille. Sam riait comme un enfant. C'était stupide et puéril mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser. Castiel avait même délaissé son air grave pour un léger sourire et un regard attendri à l'attention de son jeune protégé. Parmi cet enchevêtrement de plumes et de becs, ça luttait pour becqueter la moindre miette.

Finalement, le croissant arriva à son terme. Devant le manque d'approvisionnement, les oiseaux se retirèrent petit à petit. Même s'il ne riait plus, Sam n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il lança un regard brillant à son voisin.

\- En fin de compte, tu n'as pas pu gouter, les pigeons ont tout mangé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

L'ange le dévisageait de ses yeux bleus, de sa manière si particulière. Et il semblait ravi.

\- C'était un moment agréable en ta compagnie Sam.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et hocha joyeusement la tête. Puis, avisant son gobelet au sol, il tendit la main pour le récupérer.

\- Veux-tu que j'achète un autre croissant ? proposa subitement Castiel.

Sa requête surpris son interlocuteur qui stoppa son geste.

\- Pour le lancer aux pigeons ?

\- J'ai remarqué que cela t'amusait et te faisait rire. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, reprit l'ange.

\- Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, le rassura Sam. Mais tu sais… C'était sur le moment. Je ne sais pas si le fait de recommencer…

\- Tu pense que le manque de spontanéité ne retire le charme de cet instant ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, à court de mots. Certains basiques dans les interactions humaines échappaient à Castiel mais il était tout de même capable de les théoriser avec une précision chirurgicale.

\- Oui c'est ça, souffla le chasseur.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, je comprends.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison à cela. Tu m'as expliqué la raison de ton refus, elle est claire et justifiée.

Sam prit une gorgée de café.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Castiel.

Sam mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Bien ! Vraiment.

\- J'ai déjà remarqué que pour esquiver ce genre de question, vous répondiez toujours cela.

\- Non je…

Le jeune homme soupira sous le regard insistant de l'ange.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise à quel point Dean me manque ? A quel point je suis en colère contre lui ? A quel point ça me fait mal de savoir que j'ai tué Kevin ?

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Écoute Cas', je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, j'apprécie ta présence et je te suis très reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.

\- Mais ?

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de "mais". Ce que je veux simplement dire c'est que… Je veux juste un peu de répit. Ne pas penser à Dean. Ni à Kevin. Je veux juste… Essayer de vivre pour moi. Et profiter de ta compagnie. Et oui, je vais bien. Sincèrement. Être loin de mon frère, loin de la vie de chasseur, c'est… reposant.

Castiel scruta longuement son ami.

\- Mais tu es malheureux dans le fond.

\- Je… Oui surement. Mais je ne veux pas y penser.

Sam se tourna pour faire face à l'ange.

\- Cas'… Je voudrais _vraiment_ ne pas y penser et profiter. J'aurais tout le temps plus tard pour me morfondre.

\- Bien. Comme tu veux Sam, répondit l'être céleste en hochant la tête.

Sam termina rapidement son café puis sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air enjoué

Déstabilisé par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Castiel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On va dévaliser le vidéoclub !

\- Ce n'est pas… illégal ?

\- C'est une expression, expliqua Sam en riant.

\- Ah, répondit simplement l'ange.

Et dans sa voix, au milieu de l'incompréhension, on pouvait distinguer une pointe de soulagement.

* * *

Les deux voyageurs avaient loué une chambre dans un motel du coin et étaient désormais affalés dans le lit de Sam. Une pile de DVD, tous des classiques selon Sam, était posée au sol. Castiel tenait un paquet de pop-corn mais ne s'y intéressait pas. Son attention était toute entière tournée vers l'ordinateur et les instructions de son propriétaire.

\- Et enfin, ce bouton permet d'éjecter le disque.

L'air le plus sérieux du monde, l'être céleste suivait les moindres gestes de son ami afin de les mémoriser. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour lui apprendre les basiques.

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

\- Bien. Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Avec enthousiasme, Sam se pencha, se saisit de la pile de films et étala les pochettes sur son couvre-lit.

\- Je te fais confiance Sam.

\- Ok, répondit ce dernier.

Et il choisit "Fight Club".

xxx

\- Ce film est extrêmement perturbant.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il traite d'une psychose profonde chez le personnage principal, causant ainsi sa perte…

\- Je ne te demande pas un résumé mais ce que tu en as pensé.

L'ange prit un long moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi rajoute-il des images subliminales d'appareils reproducteurs masculins dans les pellicules ?

\- Cas' tu es… terrible, s'exclama Sam en riant. Ce n'est même pas le propos principal du film. Pour te répondre, il fait juste ça pour s'amuser.

\- S'amuser… répéta Castiel qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'humour de la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ? le coupa Sam dans une dernière tentative pour avoir l'avis de l'ange.

\- Non. Mais je ne l'ai pas détesté non plus, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant l'air désolé de Sam. Il comporte des tas de choses qui m'échappent, ce n'est pas idéal pour s'immerger dans l'histoire. J'ai apprécié l'amitié qui liait Bob et Tyler ceci dit.

\- C'est déjà ça… Bon, je lance "Forrest Gump" ?

* * *

Peut-être était-ce du au contrecoup des derniers évènements ou peut-être était-il tout simplement fatigué. Toujours est-il que Sam ne résista pas longtemps et ne vit que le premier tiers du film.

Castiel de son côté, tellement passionné par l'histoire, ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Il fallut que la tête de Sam ballote et s'appuie légèrement sur son épaule pour qu'il comprenne que son ami était en train de piquer du nez. Embarrassé dans un premier temps, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas réveiller le chasseur. Il retint son geste cependant, conscient de l'état d'extrême fatigue de son protégé. En évitant de faire un geste brusque risquant de le réveiller, l'être céleste se saisit de l'ordinateur et baissa le volume sonore.

* * *

A la fin du film, Castiel eu la grande surprise de sentir couler quelque chose le long de sa joue. Du bout du doigt, il essuya la petite larme qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son menton. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais pleuré, que ça soit durant sa vie au paradis ou sur terre. Il papillonna des paupières pour chasser le reste d'eau qui s'amoncelait au coin de ses yeux et renifla un bon coup. C'était inédit, étrange et... pas si désagréable. Il se frotta le nez avec sa manche libre. Il éjecta ensuite le DVD de l'ordinateur, le remit soigneusement dans son coffret et éteignit la machine. Sur sa gauche, Sam dormait à point fermé. Il n'avait pas bougé, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de l'ange. Désormais dans le noir et le calme, ce dernier ferma les yeux pour méditer et resta tel quel durant toute la nuit.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que la majorité des lectrices/lecteurs ici sont des fans de Destiel, alors voir du Sastiel, ça ne plait pas forcément. Mais je voulais faire un truc un peu différent. En plus, je ne suis même pas encore sûre de partir dans de la romance._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas. :)_


End file.
